


Greetings from Peter Hale

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Peter just wants to say he's sorry. So he sent everyone a greeting card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings from Peter Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God what did I do. Actually, nevermind, I love this. It can also be found on my [tumblr](http://obliqueoptimism.tumblr.com/post/35358042206/part-one-part-two).
> 
> Images are from [Just Wink Cards](https://www.justwink.com/).


End file.
